That's Life
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: Matt has fallen on hard times so TK offers him a place to stay until he can get back on his feet. Read some of the lesson's TK, Matt and the others learn about life, love and everything in between.


Hey guys

I don't want to hold up anything so I'll keep this brief:

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Oh, and when you see "*TK:" that means that's TK's narration over the story. Any other narration is me.

Enjoy

That's Life

*TK:

Over the years I've learned that you never really stop learning. That's life after all - a constant lesson. In the summer of 2011 my older brother, Matt, had fallen on some hard times. Matt was in a band, and the gig that would make or break their career got cancelled. On top of that their manager vanished with the money they'd invested, as well as the money they'd given him to pay for their plane tickets, new equipment and other smaller payments.

Over the years he stayed with me I learnt a lot about myself and the people around me. I owe a lot to my brother - he saved me from making a huge mistake...

*Narrator:

"So are you going to ask him or not?" a brunette haired girl asked as she and a blonde haired guy walked up the staircase of his apartment building.

"I think I should, he is my brother, he needs a place to stay, and I need a roommate, I can't afford the rent on my own, so everyone wins" the blonde haired boy replied.

"Okay" Kari said, sounding somewhat disappointed. TK and Kari had been dating for almost 4 years. It took a while for TK to ask Kari, but when he finally did they didn't look back. And everyone, even Davis, had to agree that neither of them had been happier...

The couple walked up the stairs until they finally reached TK's apartment. "You know," TK started as he turned to Kari, "We have a couple of hours until he's supposed to arrive..." TK winked as he pulled Kari into a kiss.

Kari giggled as she pulled away, "Let's make the most of them she grinned naughtily. TK opened the door to find Matt sitting on the couch watching TV.

"M-Matt, what are you doing here?" TK asked, shocked.

"Well when you called it sounded important, so I thought the sooner the better, right?" Matt replied.

"Uh, sure..." TK said. Both Kari and TK walked over towards Matt. "Well, Matt, you've been having some trouble. So why don't you move in with me? I can barely afford the rent on this place by myself. So I need a roommate, you need a, well you need a room."

Matt cocked his right eyebrow as he stared at his baby brother. A part of him couldn't believe what he was hearing. His baby brother was taking him in, that's not how it's supposed to be is it? However, TK wasn't wrong. Matt took a step forward, held out his hand to TK. TK shook his hand as Matt said, "Deal, just until we both can afford our own place."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to spend too much time together, now would we?" TK laughed as they agreed. Their laughter was broken by a knock at the door. Matt answered as Tai came rushing past him.

"Hey Matt, whatareyoudoinghere?" Tai asked, too fast for any normal human being to hear. Tai had already walked past them all and into TK's bathroom.

"What did you say?" Matt pondered.

Tai walked out, much calmer than before, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I live here now" Matt answered, help me get my stuff and move in" he almost ordered Tai.

"Kari and I are going to catch a movie now, here's your key" TK said as he handed Matt his spare. "See you guys later" he took Kari's hand and they headed out.

Two hours later, back at TK and Matt's apartment

"So Matt, what are you going to do to get more money?" Tai, Matt's brunette, big haired friend asked.

"I'm just going to keep playing in the band. Hopefully some of the pubs that we used to play at will still want us."

"Really? You're holding on to that?"

"Yeah, why not?" Matt asked sharply.

"Well shouldn't you have a back up plan? I mean, I want to be a soccer player, but I'm studying politics just in case it doesn't work. Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine" Matt replied angrily. Someone knocked on the door, "You gonna get that?" Matt asked, looking at Tai.

"You live here, not me," Tai said as he sunk into the couch, "you answer it." Matt leisurely got up and walked towards the door as the person continued to knock more and more frantically.

"I'm coming!" Matt yelled. More knocking ensured...

"He's coming!" Tai yelled in response, "Geez someone wants you pretty badly it seems..." Matt rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Hi guys" the red head, Sora (also Tai's girlfriend) greeted.

"Hey babe!" Tai sprung up from the couch to greet her, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, just surprised."

"I just came by to see whether the stories were true or not." Sora told Tai

"What stories?" Matt asked, somewhat nervous of the answer.

"That TK got a new hot blonde roommate, but I see it's just you" Sora said as she walked passed Matt.

"Wow, harsh, very harsh" Matt made as if he'd been stabbed in the heart.

The three friends made their way to the couch and sat down. Sora sat in the middle, with Tai on her left and Matt on the right. Sora rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "So what are you going to do now Matt?"

"I don't know - something will turn up."

"And if it doesn't?" Tai asked.

"Something will turn up, something has to. I'm not giving up on my dream."

"It's not giving up if you take a detour you know" Sora told Matt. Even though Tai and Sora had only been dating a couple of months they were already finishing each others sentences, thoughts, and were pretty much inseparable when they were together. This annoyed Matt...

"Look I'm not going to change anything!" Matt yelled, slowly losing his patience. He Got up off the couch and stared at the couple as he yelled "if I wanted your input I would've asked for it!"

"We only ask because we care about you," Sora said, "We just want to know you'll be okay"

Matt continued staring, he knew they were right to be concerned. In truth he had no idea what he was going to do. No manager means no gigs, no gigs means no money and no money, means no dream. Nobody knew it yet, but in his heart Matt knew the band was falling apart. Slowly he sat back down again, "you guys remember that plane that kids used to ride outside the grocery store when we were growing up?"

Both Tai and Sora responded with a nod and "Yes..."

"My dad never let me ride that, I know it sounds stupid now, but back when I was a kid I dreamed about riding in that. I'm not about to let another dream slip by because someone else wants me to do something else."

Sora nodded and gave Matt a soft smile. Tai looked rather confused, "So you won't get another job because of a toy plane?"

Matt chuckled "I guess so" he smiled. All three gave soft smiles

*TK

I guess, when you think about it, what are we without our dreams? Our dreams define the choices we make, the people we meet, and the people we want to keep in our lives. I think that's why Matt is holding on so hard, because without that need to achieve his dream, he wouldn't be Matt. I guess it won't be so bad living with my older brother. Maybe he'll rub some of that courage onto me to achieve my dream...

End of chapter one

So that's the end of this short intro chapter. Joe, Izzy and Mimi will definitely be joining the "cast" if this story takes off like I'm hoping it will.

I haven't been active for a while now so I know this is a little sloppy, so for that I apologise. I'm hoping that this will get me back in the game, so to speak.

This story is going to be simple, pretty much a chapter by chapter thing. While living with his brother, TK learns some valuable lessons about life, love and all those other fun things. Please review or leave some kind of input. I know where this story is going, but it's nice to get encouragement and criticism, it helps grow me as a writer.

So, what were some of your dreams as kids?


End file.
